Safe Again
by destination-central-perk
Summary: Hermione is left awake, with only her memories of being in Malfoy Manor.  Read to find out what happens when she ends up accidentally waking up someone.  One shot.


**A/N: This takes place after Hermione gets tortured at Malfoy Manor. I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: Ms. Rowling owns the characters and blah blah blah. You know the drill. I'm obviously not her, otherwise I would not be sitting up until 12:30 at night, or in the early morning, however you wanna look at it, writing fan fiction for all of you lovely readers.**

It's been one week. Seven days, since I looked up into her cold, mad eyes. Seven days since I've been tortured.

It had all been a very long, tortuous nightmare. I was left with her. The last thing I saw was Rons' frightened eyes. Seeing them, I could feel my throat tighten; I didn't want him to be in pain because of me. My eyes widened when I saw Bellatrix turn towards me, a smile formed on her face as she used her wand to throw me to the ground.

That's when it all began. My own personal hell. My own living nightmare. A never ending nightmare.

When we first made it to Shell Cottage, I was a mess. I didn't know if I was alive, but I knew I had to be because I could feel Rons' strong arm around me and hear Harrys' pleading voice to help him save Dobby.

After burying the poor elf, that started the healing process. Fleur tried everything to get the word 'Mudblood' of off my forearm, but I knew it was never coming off. A constant reminder of what I am. What I had to endure that night.

We had finally left yesterday, returning to our tent, our makeshift home. And now here I am, laying on my bed staring at the top of the tent. I couldn't fall asleep. Or wouldn't. However you want to look at it. Every time I close my eyes, I see her face. I could see it in her eyes, the enjoyment she got out of it. The satisfaction of making me squirm and scream.

I could feel tears forming in my eyes as the memories came rushing back. I haven't cried yet. I've come close but nothing left my eyes. But now that I'm alone, with Ron and Harry asleep and no one constantly checking up on me, I finally felt the first tear roll down the side of my face. As soon as that one left, it was like a chain reaction, as if a dam broke, letting all of my emotions loose. I couldn't control it anymore as a sob broke through me. I turned onto my side facing the wall and tried to muffle them by burying my face into the pillow.

As the memories kept flooding my mind, I could feel my scar burning. I hated how it would always be there. I hated myself for what I was.

As these rushed in my head I felt a hand on my arm. Immediately, I jumped and was about to let out a scream when I was met with blue eyes.

"It's ok, it's just me. You're fine." Ron settled down to sit on the side of my bed, his hand rubbing my arm. Finally realizing that I was safe in my bunk, I brought my hands up to cover my eyes, digging the heels of my palms into them as if that would somehow erase the memories. I broke down again, more sobs wracking my body.

"I can't stop thinking about it. Every time I close my eyes I see her or I can feel the pain again." I felt Ron put his hands on my shoulders and bring me up to a sitting position.

"You're not there anymore Hermione. She can't hurt you, I won't let her." Before I could stop myself, I flung my arms around his neck and held on for dear life, as if he was my one and only lifeline. I needed to feel him. To know that I was safe in his arms.

"It hurts so much."

"We'll find a way to get rid of it. Trust me." Anger flooded me when I realized he was referring to the word on my arm.

"Why? I might as well keep it. A reminder to me and everyone else, who I am. Just a filthy Mudblood. I deserve it." I could feel him gently push me away. Knowing I said the wrong thing right away, I wished I could take it back. I cast my eyes downward.

"Don't. Don't ever say that again, do you hear me? You are the smartest, most beautiful woman I have ever met. You of all people do not deserve to have this branded on you for the rest of your life." My eyes left my lap and focused on his when he said beautiful. Did he really mean that?

"Now try and get some sleep, ok?" He brushed a stray tear from my face and then started to move from my bed. Fear coursed through me, not wanting him to leave me alone yet. I reached for his wrist.

"Can you stay here?" His eyes widened and face turned red.

"You…you mean…?" He pointed to my bed.

"Yes, Ronald. I mean my bed." I looked back down at my hands in my lap.

"I feel safe when you're near me, like she won't hurt me anymore. Please?" I looked up into his eyes, pleading with my own. It was true that he made me feel safe but to be honest I just wanted to feel his arms around me again. It was the best feeling imaginable and I wanted that feeling to stay with me for as long I can take.

"Uhhh…yea." I smiled at him while I scooted over towards the side of the tent. I lifted the covers as he crawled in. Immediately, I felt his strong arms circle my waist and I rested my head on his chest.

"Thank you." I said as I snuggled into him. This felt right. After so many years, things were finally changing. Some of them were, unfortunately, bad but some were good, like tonight.

"For what?" I smiled.

"For saving me that night…and tonight." His arms tightened around me.

"I would do it over and over again if I had to." Things were right, perfect, all considering. But this was the place I wanted to be right now. I didn't care if we were in a tent in the middle of nowhere with people wanting to kill us, as long as he was with me, all would be ok.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. **

**Have any of you heard the song 'One Week' by Bare Naked Ladies? Well the song starts out saying 'it's been one week…' and every time I reread the first sentence of this, I would sing it in my head as if it was the beginning of that song. It was really weird. Lol, sorry, I just had to share that.**

**Please remember to review! I would love to read some before I go to bed!**


End file.
